


A Strauss Haunting

by DJMirnum



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Demons, F/M, Haunting, Horror, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were the best team in Magnolia; one was a demonologist, the other a paranormal investigator. They've handled many cases over the years, most of them turned out to be hoaxes but few were real deals. One of their most dangerous cases involved the youngest of the Strauss siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were the best team in Magnolia; one was a demonologist, the other a paranormal investigator. They've handled many cases over the years, most of them turned out to be hoaxes but few were real deals. One of their most dangerous case involved the Strauss siblings. They younger one in particular. Juvia was working as their secretary when she got a call.  
"Hello, Paranormal Seekers, how may I help you?"  
"Yes, my name is Mirajane Strauss and I really need some help!"  
"What seems to be the problem?"  
"My siblings and I have moved into a new house and some strange things have been happening! I think it's haunted!"  
"Can I have your address please?"  
"156 Hallows Circle. On the other side of Jesper Lake."  
"Yes, I am familiar with the area. I will do some research and present your case to them. If they accept, they will give you a call."  
"Thank you! My number is 654-9812."  
"Thank you Mirajane, have a pleasant day."  
After she hung up, Juvia began to research the house in question and prepared her presentation of the case.  
"Gentlemen, I present to you a farmhouse on 156 Hallows Circle. It was built in 1944, owned by the Kellin family. Greg Kellin, a business owner, and wife named Helen and three children. Julie, the eldest; Michael, the middle child and Anna, the youngest. A terrible fire erupted in the middle of the night and the family did not survive. The house was closed off for years, until someone in 1965 decided to rebuild it exactly the way it was in 1944 but with modern amenities. The project encountered numerous problems; electrocutions, plumbing disasters, accidents on scaffolding and stairs. It was nearly complete when it was abandoned again because everyone refused to work in the house. Now, only a year ago did someone decide to update the house again. It was completed but there were issues just like the last time. Mirajane had bought the house for her and her siblings to live in, her younger brother, Elfman and younger sister, Lisanna. Mirajane didn't give any specific details but she has said that strange things have been happening at the house. She sounded very desperate when she called."  
Juvia ended her presentation for her bosses. One had a blue mohawk and green eyes who favored a jeans and t-shirt look while the other had dark hair and dark blue eyes. He wore black dress slacks and white button down shirts and always wore a silver cross necklace.  
"Thank you Juvia for your presentation. What do you think Bickslow," asked Gray.  
"It might be worth checking out. Haven't had a good haunting since the Dragneel's. Have you heard from them Juvia?"  
"Natsu and Lucy are engaged now and Igneel and his wife and step-daughter moved out of the house," she replied. "No word on if the house was sold."  
"It's hard to sell a known haunted house," said Bickslow.  
"Not for everyone. Did Mira mention when the strange happenings started?"  
"No, she did not. Here's her number."  
Juvia handed Gray the note with Mira's address and phone number. He decided to make the call.  
"Hello, this is Mirajane."  
"Hi Mirajane, this is Gray Fullbuster from Paranormal Seekers. We're interested in taking your case."  
"Oh thank you so much!"  
"When would be a good time for me and my partner to come by the house?"  
"You can come now if you like."  
"Alright, see you shortly."

Gray and Bickslow made their way to the house. It was a two-story farm house with a big wrap around porch. Mirajane was sitting on the porch waiting for them.  
"Mirajane," addressed Gray.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm Gray Fullbuster and this is my partner Bickslow."  
"Hello there," Bickslow beamed.  
"Hi! Thanks again for coming. Please, come in."  
Mirajane lead them inside the house and to the living room. Mira kept most of the furniture but there was a TV to off set the antiques.  
"Nice place. The remodelers did a great job fixing the place up," remarked Bickslow.  
"Yes. The majority of it was done in 1965. All that was left to do was to update the appliances and re-paint a few walls and replace some floor boards," said Mira.  
"Mira, can you tell us more about what have been experiencing?"  
"Wow, right to the point, huh?"  
"Don't take it personally. He gets anxious whenever there's a possible haunting," smirked Bickslow. Mirajane smiled while Gray pouted.  
"Ok, we moved in about six months ago and we were aware that the house was burned before but that's it. At first, we could hear the sound of someone banging the walls and it would happen at about 2:30 in the morning some nights. Eventually, the banging changed to a woman crying at 3:45 in the morning. I stay at home most of the time by myself and out the corner of my eye, I would see a child running down the halls or up the stairs. I've even heard giggling. But these past few weeks have gotten worse."  
"Define worse," asked Bickslow.  
"My brother Elfman has complained on some nights he has trouble breathing; that there's a weight on his chest. I've noticed I have bruises on my arms when I wake up in the mornings. My sister though, she's had the most odd moments."  
"In what way," asked Gray.  
"I would catch her whispering or she would act like she was talking to someone. I don't know about what though. Every time I asked her about it she would just look nervous and try to change the subject. Saying that she can't speak openly of such things."  
Meanwhile, Bickslow just wandered aimlessly around the living room, still listening to Mirajane but also to what most people can't hear. Gray noticed what his partner was doing.  
"Picking up anything?"  
"Yeah. Definitely some weird vibes in this place. I think there's more going on than we know; I just can't quite put my finger on it. Something feels...off; not quite right."  
Bickslow wandered off leaving Mirajane and Gray in the living room.  
"Is he going to be ok?"  
"Oh yeah sure. That's how he operates. Bickslow has a unique talent of connecting to the spirit world. He's told me he can sense other people's souls. He's handy when trying to identify spirits."  
"And what is it that you do?"  
"I'm a demonologist. I specialize in studying demons and other demonic spirits. I'm even licensed to perform exorcisms. It doesn't always happen though; dealing with demons. Spirits are easy to handle and Bickslow has that covered. I mostly provide back up in that sense."  
"When was the last time you did an exorcism?"  
Gray grew silent; his mind drifted back to that awful night. Sheets were red with blood and her blue hair almost matched. She constantly screamed in pain but she and her demon sounded similar so it was hard to tell who was who. Her clothes barely covered her and her body twisted and contoured. He said every prayer he could remember in both English, Italian and Latin but it mocked him by continuing to torture her in front of him. There were times when the demon allowed her to take control for a moment so she could plead them to end her life and suffering, but he refused to do that to her. His mentor was with him and through both their efforts they managed to exorcise the demon. Gray then realized where he was; in Mirajane's living room.  
"Sorry; it's been about two years since my last one. It was, difficult to say the least."  
"Why's that?"  
"I did it on someone I know."

Meanwhile, Bickslow continued his personal tour of the house. He listened, he watched, he smelled; he swore up and down that some spirits had a scent. He didn't speak; he wanted them to respond to him first before he did. Then, he heard faint whispering. He quietly snuck up onto the source; he opened the door and saw who he assumed to be the younger Strauss. Her hair was as white as her sisters but it was shorter. She was kneeling on the ground and whispering with no one there. But Bickslow knew better; he squinted his eyes and could barely make out an outline of a child. Lisanna turned and screamed causing Bickslow to scream too.  
"Sorry! I was just looking around and I heard voices," Bickslow quickly explained.  
But Lisanna just smiled at him. "It's ok. Don't worry about it."  
That smile made Bickslow's heart stop and a weird feeling got into his stomach. He stared at her a little too long till she cleared her throat.  
"I'm Lisanna," she said extending her hand.  
"Bickslow," he said taking it. He swore he felt electricity when he grasped her hand.  
"Bickslow? The Bickslow?!"  
"Uh, yeah?"  
"I've read your books! My favorite was the Dragneel Haunting! So suspenseful! Did Nastu and Lucy get together?! What happened with the family?!"  
"Whoa, whoa; slow down. Yes they did and the family is safe and out of the house."  
"Oh good! Wait, is that why you're here? Is Gray here, too?"  
"Yeah, he's with your sister. I'm just walking around trying to get a feel for the place. By the way, I heard you whispering earlier. Were you talking to someone?"  
"N-no," she said nervously.  
But Bickslow wasn't fooled. He got down real close to her ear.  
"Don't lie to me Lis; you should know I can sense them."  
"There you are," said Gray from the doorway. "I thought you were looking around."  
Mira was behind him.  
"Gray, this is my sister Lisanna."  
"Hi! Big fan of your work. I've read all your books," she beamed.  
"Uh, thanks," said Gray shyly. He always didn't know how to respond to fans.  
"I just took a detour Gray. I'm gonna head upstairs," said Bickslow as he left.  
"I'll join you," said Lisanna but was stopped by Gray.  
"Actually, I'd like to ask you a few questions."  
"Ok. What do you want to know?"  
"I wanna know who it is you've been talking to."  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
"Please don't lie, Lisanna. I've seen you do it and Elfman has, too," pleaded Mira.  
"Even if I was 'talking' to anyone I really can't say."  
"Can't or won't," said Gray in a warning tone.  
"Can't," glared Lisanna. "I've been sworn to secrecy and no, I can't say with whom."  
Lisanna turned and ran upstairs to find Bickslow leaving a frustrated Gray and Mirajane.  
"I go through this with her daily now," said an exasperated Mira.  
"We'll get to the bottom of this. Where's your brother at?"  
"He's working today at a construction site. He'll be home this evening."  
"Alright, we'll wait until he gets home and we'll go over the plan of action."

Bickslow was roaming the upstairs hallway when he came across the door to the attic.  
"I bet you have some lovely secrets," he said to himself.  
"Are you going up there?"  
Bickslow turned to see Lisanna standing there; she looked pale.  
"Maybe; why? Are you scared?"  
"No! It's just; I get a strange feeling every time I go near the entrance. I'm not sure why."  
Lisanna started to look even more scared than ever. Bickslow made a mental note to check the attic later and lead Lisanna back downstairs. A few hours later, Elfman came home from work and with everyone gathered in the living room, Gray got down to business.  
"Ok, I think what we need to do is treat this night like any normal night in your home and let whatever spirits are here do what they do. It's important for us to see them behave normally so Bickslow and I can come up with a plan on how to deal with them.  
"What?! You mean I have to put up with this another night," cried Elfman. "I was hoping you'd get rid of them tonight!"  
"This ain't like 'Ghostbusters'," said Bickslow. "This is a delicate process that requires us to know exactly what we're dealing with in order for us to properly dispel them. There are rules for this kinda stuff."  
"Bicks and I will have monitors and cameras set up to capture any activity. We do ask for your permission to place cameras in your bedrooms though. Just do your best to ignore us."  
"I'm fine with it," said Lisanna.  
"I suppose," said Mirajane.  
"You just can't put cameras in my sisters rooms! What kind of men are you," yelled Elfman.  
"We promise we're not here to peep on your sisters. If it makes you feel better you can watch us set up the cameras and help us turn them on," said a calm Gray.  
He dealt with this before and it helped having the husbands or fathers watch the process to make them feel better whenever their wives or daughters were involved. After dinner, Bickslow, Gray and Elfman got to work. They put cameras in all the rooms and hallways and set up the monitors in the living room. Bickslow and Gray were going to stay up all night while the rest of the family went to sleep. Mira made sure there was plenty of coffee for them. After the family got settled in, Gray and Bickslow got to work. Bickslow would walk the house while Gray watched the monitors for the first few hours and then switch. As Bickslow walked passed Lisanna's room, he heard the whispering again. He touched his Bluetooth in his ear.  
"Gray, Lisanna's whispering to something. Can you try to record it," he said quietly.  
"Already on it. These mikes Juvia got are amazing. You keep moving, we'll analyze it later."  
Bickslow lingered a bit more, watching Lisanna. She had her back to him and she was kneeling on the floor. He sensed her presence as well as his and someone else but it was faint. Then, he felt a sense of dread come over him. A more ominous presence manifested itself but where was it coming from? Was it...from behind?! Bickslow jerked his head behind him but, it was gone. Whatever it was, disappeared. Bickslow looked one more time at Lisanna and she was getting into her bed. He then moved on to the rest of house until he went back to Gray.  
"You took your time," said Gray.  
"I think we should keep a close eye on Lisanna. She knows more than she lets on," said Bickslow as he sat down next to Gray.  
"I agree. I'm guessing you picked up on a few things for her?"  
"Yeah. From what I saw today and a while ago, she's acting like she's talking to a child."  
"You think it's one of the Kellin kids?"  
"Possibly. Not sure which one though."  
Gray pondered for a moment before he took his phone out and made a call.  
"Hello," said a sleepy Juvia.  
"Hey, sorry for it being so late."  
"It's alright. What do you need?"  
"When you get a chance, can you look to see if there are any surviving family members of the Kellin's? For both Mr. And Mrs. Kellin?"  
"Of course, I'll do it right away."  
"No, Juvia. It can wait until morning."  
"Gray, this is important and it's for your case. Besides, I'm usually a night owl anyways."  
"I know just; don't over exert yourself."  
"Gray, I'm not the same person as I was two years ago."  
"I know, I know."  
"But it is sweet of you to worry about me. Good night Gray, I'll call you when I have something."  
"Thanks. Bye," said Gray and then hung up. He turned to see Bickslow smirking at him. "What?"  
"Nothing. Just wondering when the wedding is."  
"Shut up; we're not ready for that."  
"Dude, the girl is crazy about you. It's plain as day; why you haven't gone down on one knee yet is beyond me. If you ain't careful, Lyon will step in and take her away."  
"Like that would ever happen," Gray snarled.  
"I'm just saying, don't wait too long. Nobody can wait forever."  
Gray sipped his coffee when something in the monitor caught his eye.  
"Hey look. Do you see that in Elfman's room?"  
Bickslow looked and saw a faint shadow in Elfman's bedroom. It hovered over his bed. He then saw something on the monitor for Mira's room.  
"Look, same thing is in Mira's room, too."  
Another shadow hovered over Mira's bed. Suddenly, they both began thrash; struggling under whatever seemed to have weighed them down.  
"Go help Elfman! I got Mira," shouted Gray as they ran to their rooms.  
When Bickslow got to Elfman's room, he immediately felt dizzy and nauseous but he powered through it and woke Elfman up. Gray felt an enormous pressure in Mira's room. It was hard to breathe. He quickly said a prayer in Latin and the pressure disappeared. Mira woke up with a start.  
"Easy, easy," said Gray.  
Elfman and Bickslow appeared behind Gray.  
"Mira! You ok," asked a worried Elfman.  
"Yes, what are you doing up?"  
"Bickslow said you were in trouble," he replied.  
"Can you both describe what happened," asked Gray.  
"I felt like something or someone was holding me down," said Mira.  
"I felt a pressure on my chest. I couldn't breathe," said Elfman.  
It was then that Lisanna ran in.  
"Elf! Mira! What happened?! Are you ok?!"  
"We're fine Lis," said Mira. "I thank you guys both for helping us."  
"It's no big deal," said Bickslow.  
"Yes it is! You saved my brother and sister! Thank you," cried Lisanna as she hugged Bicklsow.  
His cheeks blushed a bit and Gray smirked. The rest of the night went by peacefully but everyone was too wound up from the attack.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came and everyone felt a bit sluggish, except for Mirajane. She made everyone breakfast, pancakes and sausage and extra strong coffee. Everyone was seated in the dinning room, Lisanna sat next to Bickslow while Elfman say across from him and Gray sat at the head of the table.  
"Wow, this tastes so much better than IHOP," said Bickslow.  
"Mira's a really good cook. I keep telling her to open a restaurant," said Lisanna.  
"That's a pretty big investment," said Gray.  
"Yeah, but with my sister's cooking talent I bet we'd be very popular," beamed Elfman.  
"Guys, I told you I'd think about it. Besides, opening a restaurant is a very competitive environment," said Mira bringing another batch of pancakes.  
"But you're the most competitive person I know," said Elfman.  
Gray just shook his head. It was hard to believe that last night they were attacked by hostile spirits. And here they were, laughing and talking like normal. Most families would still be feeling terrified. He went into the kitchen to get a fresh pot of coffee and saw Mirajane cooking the last bit of sausage.  
"I gotta say, you guys are pretty resilient."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Given what happened last night, you guys act like as if nothing happened. In my experience the family is quiet and withdrawn. No one feels like laughing or smiling. How do you do it?"  
"We've been through a lot already. Our parents died when we were young. Lisanna was too young to remember them well but, for me and Elfman it was hard. We both promised that no matter what bad things happen to us, we would always try to smile. I guess it helps us keep our sanity a bit."  
"That sounds like something Juvia would say. Speaking of which, I need to call her. Excuse me." Gray stepped outside on the back porch. The morning air was cool and fresh. He loved it. He dialed Juvia's number; he knew she'd be awake at this hour. She was always an early riser.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey. Did you sleep well?"  
"I slept fine. I'm still doing some digging on the extended families like you asked but I did find out that Helen had a twin sister named Ellen. I'm going to check and see if she's still alive."  
"Great. Do you think you and Lyon could come over and help?"  
"Sure. I'll give him a call."  
"No, I'll do it. See you soon."

After he hung up, he knew he was going to have to address the elephant in the room. He didn't want to bring down the atmosphere but in order to resolve the issue, it had to be addressed. He went back inside to see Elfman and Bickslow in a pancake eating contest; Elfman was winning by a short stack. He cleared his throat and everyone's eyes were on him.  
"I hate to be a Debby Downer but, we have to discuss our next course of action. Given last nights events I think it would be best if the three of you not stay in the house tonight and give Bickslow and I and our team a chance to clear the spirits out. Do you have a place you can stay?"  
"I can stay with my boyfriend, Laxus," said Mirajane. "Elfman and Lisanna can stay at Evergreen's."  
"Mira, maybe one of us should stay here to make sure nothing happens to the house," said Elfman.  
"That's not really necessary," said Gray.  
"I'll stay," said Lisanna.  
Everyone looked at her in surprise.  
"Are you sure," asked Mira.  
"Yeah. I've always been a little curious about this sort of thing. And I've always wanted to see you guys in action. That is, if you are ok with it."  
"I don't know; it's not usually a good idea," said Gray.  
"I think it might be better if one of them was here," said Bickslow. Gray raised an eyebrow. "The spirits might not be so active if they knew they weren't all here. I think just having one of them could keep the spirits from being dormant."  
Gray sighed. "Fine, but you are responsible for her. I'm going to call Lyon."  
"Who's Lyon," asked Elfman.  
"Gray's adopted brother and fellow demonologist," answered Bickslow. "He's helped us a few times when dealing with hostile spirits."

Later that day, both Lyon and Juvia arrived at the house.  
"Certainly is the stereotypical haunted house," said Lyon.  
"I think it's quite quaint. I'd like to have a house like this someday."  
"If you'd marry me you might," smirked Lyon.  
"We've been over this Lyon. You know I'm with Gray."  
"Can't blame a guy for trying."  
When they walked in, they immediately felt a presence.  
"Do you feel that Lyon?"  
"Yes. It's the same presence I felt from two years ago. You do remember it, right?"  
"Yes; even though I wish to forget it."  
"I'm surprised Gray hasn't felt it."  
"Oh, I'm sure he has. He probably just didn't want to scare everyone."  
"Hey, glad you guys are here," said Bickslow coming to greet them. "Everyone's in the living room."  
Bickslow led them to the living room and Gray offered the introductions.  
"Everyone, this is my brother Lyon. He'll be helping us getting rid of the spirits. And this is Juvia, Bickslow's and I secretary. She helps us do research and has amazing intuition."  
"Do you sense spirits like Bickslow," asked Lisanna.  
"No, but I can feel certain entities," Juvia replied.  
"Now here's the plan. Bickslow, I want you and Lyon to analyze the footage and recordings from last night while Juvia and I track down a lead. It would be a good idea if Mira and Elfman already went to their respective temporary lodgings."  
"Yes, Laxus is demanding I come over right away," said Mira.  
"I have to work today but I'll be at Evergreen's," said Elfman. He then approached Bickslow. "Promise me you will protect my sister," he whispered.  
"I promise," he whispered back. The two of them eyed each other till Elfman nodded and went to give Lisanna a hug. Mirajane did the same thing and they both left.  
"Juvia, are you ready?"  
"Yes; I have the address."  
"Ok, Bickslow call me if there's any emergency."  
"You got it!"

Juvia and Gray were driving to a home nearby where Helen's sister Ellen's granddaughter lived. Juvia was driving while Gray stared out the window.  
"You felt it, didn't you," asked Juvia.  
"What?"  
"I know you felt that presence in the house. The same one from two years ago."  
"Yeah, I did."  
"Why didn't you say anything? You need to tell Bickslow!"  
"Because I wasn't sure; I didn't want to scare everyone."  
"Let's just hope we don't have a repeat of what happened," said Juvia in a worried tone.  
"You and me both."  
They arrived at the address; a two story Victorian style home with a simple garden in the front. Juvia knocked on the door and an older woman answered.  
"Yes?"  
"Mrs. Hurst, my name is Juvia, we spoke on the phone earlier."  
"Oh yes, hi. And who's this handsome young man? Your boyfriend," she said with a smirk.  
"Yes, he is," said Juvia with a blush on her face.  
The woman invited them in and offered them some tea. Juvia accepted but Gray didn't.  
"I was surprised to get your call asking me about my grandmother. The incident with my great-aunt has always been a sore subject for the family."  
"Did your grandmother ever talk about what was going on," asked Juvia.  
Mrs. Hurst set down a tea cup in front of Juvia and took a seat across from them.  
"She was very cryptic about it. Said that Greg was a troubled person and he did things that no one should do to his family."  
"So things weren't as happy as most would have believed," asked Gray.  
"No. I even asked my mother if she knew the story herself but, even she wasn't sure what happened. But, with them both gone; it's probably best that whatever secret they knew went with them to their grave."

Meanwhile, back at the house. Bickslow showed Lyon the footage from last night.  
"You can see the shadows that formed over Elfman and Mirajane."  
"Yes; they seem very intent with what they are trying to accomplish."  
"But here's what's weird. Look at Lisanna's room. During the time of the attack, there's nothing. She's not bothered. But, if you go back to before she goes to bed," said Bickslow as he rewound the footage. "You can clearly see she is talking to something."  
"Who or what do you think it is?"  
"I haven't listened to audio but, might as well now."  
Bickslow played the sound and turned it up loud.  
"I know you want to play but I can't," said Lisanna's voice. "I need to sleep."  
There was a faint whisper that both of them couldn't make out. "Please don't hurt them."  
Then, the sound started to go static and warbled. Bickslow tried to mess with the controls but it didn't improve. Then, what they heard next sent chills down their spines.  
"I'm still here."  
And then the equipment died.  
"Dang it! Gray is not gonna like this," yelled Bickslow. "I don't have the know how to fix this...hey, you ok?" Lyon looked ashen and shaken. "You recognize that voice, don't you?"  
"Yes. It's the same one I heard two years ago with Gray. I'll never forget that sound."  
"Don't tell me; it's back?!"  
Lyon only nodded and that made Bickslow angry.  
"I'm gonna kill Gray! Why didn't he say anything before?!"  
"He probably didn't want to cause unnecessary alarm. He probably wanted to be sure. I'm sorry; I thought he would have told you at least."  
"Well he didn't! Argh! I'm tired, I need a break," said Bickslow as he went upstairs.  
"Might as well try to fix this," lamented Lyon.

Bickslow lumbered up the stairs to any open room to try to get some sleep. Last night finally caught up to him and he knew he wouldn't be able to function later if he continued on like this. He opened up a random door to see Lisanna, still in a towel, in the process of changing. His face turned bright red.  
"Oh geez! Sorry! I was just trying to find a place to lie down!"  
"In or out," said Lisanna.  
"What?"  
"In or out," she said as she smiled flirtatiously. Bickslow slowly walked in. "Shut the door please," she said as she went behind a screen.  
"What have you been doing up here," he asked as he shut the door.  
"I took a nap and then showered. Seems you caught me afterwards," she replied coming out from the behind the screen. She wore a simple blue t-shirt dress with a v-neck.  
"Sorry, I'll get out of your hair," he said as he started to leave.  
"It's ok. If you want to lie down, my bed is available."  
"Thanks, but I'll just use your brothers."  
"Well, mind if I give you a massage? I can tell you're stressed and upset. It would help you relax."  
"That actually does sound nice."  
"Have a seat. I'll start with your shoulders."  
Bickslow sat on the edge of her bed while she got on her knees and rubbed his shoulders.  
"How does that feel," she asked.  
"A little harder...oooooh yeah, that's it."  
She rubbed them as he began to relax more.  
"Why don't you lie down on your stomach so I can rub your back. And take off your shirt?"  
"Ok," he said sleepily.  
She helped him remove his shirt, instantly drawn to his abs which were nicely toned. He laid his head on her pillow which had a vanilla scent to it. He inhaled deeply as Lisanna went to work. She kneaded and pressed up and down his back going from her palms to fists. Bickslow groaned happily at each press of her hands. Then, she went lower on his back, to where his jeans started. He jerked a bit, turned and looked at her; surprised by her boldness.  
"Sorry, I'll stay further up," she said sheepishly.  
"You just surprised me that's all."  
"Well, do you want me to continue where I left off?"  
There was a seductive tone in that question and Bickslow wasn't sure what to say since he was usually the one talking like that to women. It was exciting to him; now he understood why the girls went crazy cause it was starting to make him crazy. But, he wouldn't let her have all the fun.  
"Only if I get to do this," he said as he placed his hands on hers and touched his forehead to hers.  
"And what's that," she asked.  
He placed his lips on hers and she responded eagerly. Normally he would have been the one to push her down on the bed but this time, he was getting pushed. She straddled him and he placed his hands on her thighs.  
"Would this be a good time to tell you that I've been attracted to you since I first saw you," he said. It was cheesy sure, but she seemed to like it.  
"What if I told you I've had a crush on you since I read your first book," she replied. "Your picture doesn't do you justice."  
Her lips captured his before he could respond. She grabbed both his hands and interlocked them together above his head. Bickslow was in pure heaven right now. He'd been with lots of girls, but this was different. She was special and he wanted her for himself. He wanted to treasure her, protect her and not just because he promised Elfman. It was about to reach its peak when something changed; pleasure soon turned to pain. Lisanna's grip tightened on both his hands and his torso between her legs. He then felt the ominous presence from yesterday return and he knew he was in trouble.  
"Lisanna," said Bickslow as he tried to interrupt the kisses; much to his dismay.  
"Shut up and let me have this," she said angrily.  
"Let her go," he snarled back.  
"Why, when I almost have you both," she said sinisterly.  
Suddenly, she went limp. Lyon was standing behind her with his fingers on certain pressure points. Bickslow relaxed and tried to catch his breath.  
"You're lucky I was here," said Lyon. "If it weren't for the spiritual presence and the monitors working again you could have been dead."  
"Is this your way of getting me to say thanks," remarked Bickslow in a dead pan tone.  
"You're welcome," smirked Lyon. "She'll be out for a while. I'll bless this room and hopefully it won't return."  
Bickslow got up and went to sleep in Elfman's room.


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't sleep right away since he thought about Lisanna, before she got all possessed. He imagined what would have happened if they weren't interrupted. Seeing her delicate curves and having those blue eyes stare deeply into his green ones. Tasting her sweet lips and tongue. He shook those thoughts off and tried to sleep. About an hour later, Lyon came and woke him up.  
"Gray and Juvia are back."  
That reminded Bickslow of the severe butt kicking he owed Gray for keeping him in the dark. He stomped downstairs into the living room and before Gray could speak, Bickslow punched him to the floor.  
"Gray," cried Juvia as she went to tend to him.  
"What the frick, man?!"  
"That's for not telling me sooner!"  
"About what?!"  
"You knew it was here! You knew the minute we walked into this house you felt it! And you didn't bother to tell me?!"  
"Lyon!"  
"Don't blame me; you're the one who didn't open up. Besides, he only found out after we listened to the footage from last night."  
"What happened," asked Juvia.  
"We were listening to the recording of Lisanna talking to whichever spirit," began Bickslow who had calmed down a bit. "We still couldn't hear what the spirit said but then the sound went crazy and clear as day we heard, 'I'm still here'. And the equipment went kaput."  
"But, I was able to get it working again," added Lyon.  
"Is that all that happened," asked Gray.  
Lyon and Bickslow just looked at each other, wondering if they should tell of what happened between Bickslow and Lisanna.  
"Guys," eyed Gray.  
"Lisanna was," began Lyon.  
"Attacked," interrupted Bickslow. "She was about to hurt herself but Lyon was able to knock her out through pressure points. I'll go check on her."  
Bickslow looked at Lyon one more time, silently telling him to not say anything more. Lyon got the hint and turned his attention back to Gray and Juvia.  
"Did the lead pan out?"  
"Sort of," answered Gray rubbing his cheek. "She didn't know much and the two people who would have passed on."  
"All we know is that the Kellin family wasn't as happy as everyone thought," said Juvia.  
They turned to see that Bickslow had brought Lisanna to the living room.  
"How are you feeling," asked Lyon.  
"Ok, my body is a bit sore though."  
"Do you remember anything," asked Gray.  
"No, I was talking to Bickslow and then, nothing."  
She turned and winked at Bickslow. They had agreed they would keep their make out session private.  
"Lisanna, we really need to know what the spirits have been telling you," said Gray.  
"And I told you before that I can't say," glared Lisanna.  
"Lisanna, if we're gonna get rid of these spirits we need to know what they want and what they've been saying. They only seem to talk to you so you need to talk to us," yelled Gray.  
"I don't have to take this third degree from you! Just leave me alone!"  
Lisanna stormed off outside. Gray was about to go after her when Juvia stopped him.  
"Why don't you let me handle this. She might respond better without someone yelling at her."  
"I wasn't yelling. I was speaking loudly to prove a point."  
"That counts as yelling," smirked Bickslow and Gray growled at him.  
"I think I know why she won't talk," Juvia continued.  
"You do," asked Lyon.  
"Yes, but please; let me handle it."

Gray nodded and Juvia followed Lisanna to where she went. She found her on a tree swing looking down and swaying back and forth.  
"Hi Lisanna," she said sweetly.  
"Go away," Lisanna snapped.  
"Relax, I'm not here to grill you. I just want to talk."  
"Fine. But don't ask me about the spirits."  
"Alright." Juvia paused and just took in the environment. "What happened to your parents?"  
"Car accident according to Mira. I was really little when it happened. I don't remember much about them."  
"I lost my parents too when I was young. I was placed in foster care and went from home to home for a long time till I aged out of the system. I was quiet, kept to myself; a lot of kids teased me and made fun of my disposition."  
"Which was?"  
"Gloomy. I was a very gloomy girl."  
"You don't seem like it now."  
"That's all thanks to Gray. I met him at college. I was studying to be a social worker to help foster kids like I was. He was doing religious and cultural studies. We were in the library and he and I went for the same book. I insisted he have it and I would look for something else. Later while I was doing research I heard the thump of someone putting a book down. I looked to see it was him, said he was finished and let me have it. Normally, I would have said thank you and that would be it, but something told me to do more. Long story short, we've been together ever since."  
"So how did this spirit thing come about?"  
"Let's just say that some friends of mine wanted to try a Ouija board and the results were not pleasant."  
"Is that why you have scars on your wrists?"  
Juvia instinctively pulled her sleeves. "They are the result of what happened when I didn't disclose what spirits wanted. A lot of people were hurt, including Gray."  
"Why didn't you tell?"  
"I was scared of what would happen if I did." Juvia paused and looked at Lisanna with compassion. "I know you're scared Lisanna. But you have to trust Gray and Bickslow and Lyon and myself. We want to help you; you don't have to tell me everything, just something to help us along."  
Lisanna thought for a moment.  
"The attic," she replied. "They say to stay out of the attic. That's where he likes to play."  
"Who?"  
"That's all I'm going to say. Please don't ask any more."  
"Alright, let's go check the attic then."  
"Didn't you hear me? We're supposed to stay out," said a panicked Lisanna.  
"But we need to see what's up there in order to know what happened and how to appease them. I need your help on this."  
"Ok. But I'm not going up there."  
"That's fine; I'll just take a look and then we can tell Gray and the others."

They went back inside and went to the attic entrance. Juvia pulled the string and the ladder came down. Lisanna looked scared out of her mind and refused to get closer; Juvia gave her a sympathetic look and climbed the ladder. It was dark, save for light coming through the windows.  
"Do you use the attic," Juvia called down.  
"No, this is the first time it's been opened since we've moved in."  
"Why?"  
"It's never opened till now."  
That made Juvia worry but she pressed on. She saw lots of boxes and sheet covered items. She made her way further back and her foot touched something heavy. She looked down and saw it was a chain; a big, heavy chain.  
"What's this doing up here," she wondered.  
What she saw next horrified her; a large table was in the middle of the room. She saw various tools of torture on another table. She then heard faint screams of a woman and children. She quickly ran back to the entrance but it slammed shut. She couldn't get the latch to open. She banged on the door.  
"Lisanna! Open the door!"  
Lisanna was cowering in the corner with tears streaming down her face, ignoring Juvia's cries.  
"Open the door, please," Juvia yelled. Panic and fear quickly spread through her body as her banging continued to go unanswered. Suddenly, the same ominous presence from before enters the room. She knew it all too well and it terrified her to think of what it was. She turned to see a dark shadow approaching her. Her eyes wide in fear.  
"No! It can't be! Not you!"  
"Hello, Juvia," it said with sinister glee.  
Juvia screamed a blood curdling scream. It was then that Gray busted the door open and grabbed Juvia. Lyon quickly closed it and sealed it with a blessing. Bickslow was trying to calm Lisanna down who held onto him tight and kept whispering a certain phrase over and over. Juvia was shaking and couldn't catch her breath. Gray carried her to Mira's room and placed her on the bed.  
"Juvia. Juvia, it's ok. I'm right here," he said soothingly while holding her hands. It didn't work; she was too worked up. Gray got on the bed with her and held her close. She instinctively clung to him, but she was still shaking and gasping for air. There was only one sure fire way to calm her down since it worked well before. He began to sing a gentle song.  
"Little do you know, I know you're hurtin' while I'm sound asleep. Little do you know, all my mistakes are slowly drowning me. Little do you know I'm tryin' to make it better piece by piece. Little do you know I, I love you till the sun dies. Oh, wait; just wait. I love you like I've never felt the pain, just wait. I love you like I've never been afraid, just wait. My love is here and here to stay, so lay your head on me."  
While he was singing, Juvia's breathing steadied and her body relaxed. When he finished, he kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.  
"Are you ok," he whispered.  
"Yes," she whispered back. "I can't believe you remembered it."  
"How could I forget? It helped me realize what you mean to me. Remember singing it at the coffee shop?"  
"Yeah; me on the piano, you on the guitar. We should do that again."  
"We will, we will."  
"I'm tired."  
"I know. You rest, ok? I'll check on you later."  
He kissed her on the lips and left the room. Lyon was there waiting in the hall.  
"Is she alright?"  
"Yeah; I want to let her rest before we ask her what happened. How's Lisanna?"  
"Bickslow's still trying to calm her down. They're in her room. Gray, I heard the phrase she kept repeating. 'No, Daddy. I don't want to play.'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song credit: "Little Do You Know" by Alex and Sierra Look it up; it's beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

In Lisanna's room, Bickslow sat on her bed with her in his lap, shaking and crying. She had a vice grip on his shirt and he just rubbed her back gently.  
"It's ok. It's ok."  
He kept repeating that phrase over and over. She would sob, but he gently shushed her and squeeze her a bit and she would calm down a bit more. He hated that he was going to have to bring it up but if he was going to help her, it had to be done.  
"Lis, what happened?"  
"I can't," she whimpered.  
"I'm trying to help you. I can't do that if I don't know what's going on. I promise that I'll protect you."  
"Don't make promises you can't keep."  
Bickslow moved her face to get her to look at him. He was sincere but serious as well.  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Yes."  
"Then talk to me, please."  
Lisanna paused for a while. Then started to cry again.  
"He hurt them," she cried.  
"Who hurt who?"  
"Greg Kellin. He hurt his wife and daughters. He taught Michael how to do it."  
"Who told you this?"  
"Anna. She talks to me all the time. Greg and Michael linger in the shadows. They attacked my brother and sister last night. She told me what they did to her and her sister and mother. It was...terrible...disgusting...I...I can see it! With my waking eyes! I see what they went through! I feel it! It's a never ending nightmare! Please! Make it go away!"  
By now she was a mess again; shaking and crying uncontrollably. Bickslow buried her face to his chest and held her tighter. He looked at her door to see both Gray and Lyon listening in. Both saddened by what Lisanna was going through. Eventually, Lisanna cried herself to sleep and Bickslow joined Gray and Lyon out on the hall.  
"You heard," he asked.  
"All of it," said Gray.  
"So what now," asked Bickslow.  
"We cleanse the house. Lyon and I will get what we need. You stay and watch Juvia and Lisanna. And stay away from the attic. I know how sensitive you are in places of heavy spiritual presence."  
"Call us if anything happens though," said Lyon.  
Bickslow only nodded, feeling a bit insulted that they thought he couldn't handle it. Gray and Lyon headed to an old church to pick up the holy relics needed for a cleansing. A pink-haired young woman answered the door.  
"Gray! Lyon! How nice to see you!"  
"Hey Meredy, how's it going," smiled Gray.  
They gave each other a hug and Meredy let them in.  
"So what brings you here? An exorcism?"  
"Just a cleansing. No possession this time."  
"That's good to hear."  
"Is Ultear around," asked Lyon.  
"She and Ur are on an assignment in Africa. I'll help gather what you need."  
Meredy led the two into a room where they keep many relics. Some holy water and crucifixes were taken and Gray made sure he had his special notebook filled with blessings and prayers for a cleansing. Just as Gray and Lyon were about to leave, Meredy spoke up again.  
"Gray, I saw Erza and Jellal yesterday."  
Gray stopped; he remembered the horrible things that happened to them after that terrible night. Jellal suffered the most, if not more than Juvia did.  
"How are they," he asked hesitantly.  
"Erza's fine. Jellal is slowly getting better; his mind is almost back to the way it was. The visions come and go but Erza's there to bring him back."  
"That's good. What about the Redfoxes?"  
"They're fine. Expecting a baby soon."  
"Good. Thanks Mer," smiled Gray as he walked away followed by Lyon.

Back at the house, Bickslow stood at the entrance to the attic; debating whether or not he should go up. He had to see it for himself before Gray and Lyon did their thing. He remembered how to undo the blessing and opened the entrance. It was later in the day and there wasn't much light. He fumbled around and found a switch that provided some light but not much, at least enough for him to see. He walked past the boxes and sheet covered items and then he found the table in the middle of the room. He approached the wooden table that looked stained from who knows what; perhaps, it was blood. He hovered his hand over the surface and felt a jolt and heard a female scream. He didn't see clearly what happened but he knew it was not pleasant. He looked to his right and saw the instruments of torture. He hovered his hand again over the instruments and felt another jolt and saw a bloodied hand pick up a tool. Bickslow began to breathe heavily and felt sweat on his brow.  
"Show me. Show me what happened," he whispered.  
He touched a tool and felt one more jolt. He looked up to see Greg Kellin and his son Michael cleaning up after they appeared to have finished their work on Julie.  
"Now, for the finale," said Greg as he eyed Anna, cowering in the corner. "You ready to play?"  
"No, daddy! I don't want to play!"  
"Oh, don't be like that sweetheart. It's been a while since we got to play. Michael got to play with mommy." Bickslow looked to see Helen lying on the floor moaning in pain. "Julie got to play, too." Michael picked Julie up and put her next to her mother. "It's your turn now," Greg smiled eerily.  
"No! Daddy, please," Anna cried.  
Bickslow wanted to help her but he knew that this was just a shadow of the past. What happened next would haunt Bicklsow forever. Greg grabbed his little girl and forced her onto the table while Michael proceeded to strap her down. Greg and Michael took different tools and began to poke and prod her; sear and cut her skin. Twist and bend limbs in directions that could lead to possibly breaking. Her screams pierced the room and Bickslow's ears. Angry tears spilled out from his eyes, not wanting to believe that a father and son would do this to their own family. Greg was clearly enjoying it while Michael held a face of indifference.  
"Enough," he said quietly. "ENOUGH!"  
The room went dark and the screaming stopped. All that was heard was Bickslow's breathing. He looked around and saw nothing until he felt pressure and a sick feeling in his stomach. He then felt that someone was behind him. A whisper soon came into his ear, sending chills down his spine.  
"They were mine and soon, you will be."

Bickslow was brought back to the present moment; clutching his heart and gasping for air. He didn't even register Juvia running to him and pulling him toward the entrance and down the ladder. By the time he became aware, he was in the hallway with Juvia panting and Lisanna standing with a worried expression.  
"What were you doing up there?! You shouldn't have been there alone," Juvia scolded.  
"I had to see it. For myself," he replied looking to Lisanna.  
"You saw," she whispered. "You saw what they did."  
"I did." He then looked up to the ceiling. "I'm sorry, that you had to suffer like that! You didn't deserve that!"  
"What happened," asked Juvia.  
"Greg and Michael...tortured Helen, Julie and Anna," Bickslow answered softly.  
"No; they didn't," said a wide eyed Juvia.  
"I hope Gray and Lyon get back soon," said Bickslow going down the stairs.  
"Where did they go," ask Juvia.  
"To get ready for the cleansing," he replied.  
Not long after, Gray and Lyon got back. When Gray learned that Bickslow went in the attic by himself, he was not pleased.  
"You idiot! Why did you have to go up there?!"  
Gray was pacing back and forth in the living room while Bickslow sat on the couch and Lyon sat in a nearby chair.  
"I had to see it for myself! Gray, you have no idea what horrible things went on up there. I'm not sure if the cleansing is enough."  
"We'll do what we can. Ur and Ultear are out of town so we're on our own," answered Lyon.  
"You need to stay down here and protect Juvia and Lisanna. Lyon and I can handle this."  
"Yeah, just like two years ago," Bickslow said sarcastically.  
"Bickslow," said Lyon in a warning tone.  
"What's that supposed to mean," growled Gray.  
"You said the same thing before and she almost died," yelled Bickslow standing up and getting into Gray's face.  
"You have no right to question my skills! You know I've gotten better since then! This isn't the same situation; a cleansing is the best option other than an exorcism."  
"You didn't see what I saw. What Lisanna sees every waking and non-waking moment since she's been here. That presence is stronger than last time; it has a very strong hold on this house. I don't know how anyone else has been able to withstand it. Perhaps Helen and her daughters have something to do with it; just promise me that you can take care of this."  
"Bickslow, it will be ok. You have to trust a Gray and Lyon."  
The three men turned to see Juvia and Lisanna standing in the doorway of the living room. Lisanna stepped forward, hoping to help ease the tension.  
"Anna and her mom and sister have done all they could to keep Greg and Michael at bay. They're crying out for help. They need you. I know you guys can save them and me."  
"Don't worry Lisanna. We'll end this and Helen and her daughters will be free," said Gray. "Lyon, let's do this."

Gray and Lyon made their way to the attic, but before they went up there.  
"Bickslow, I want you to make sure you get Juvia and Lisanna out in case things go wrong."  
"Gray, don't talk like that," said a nervous Juvia.  
"I'll do my best," replied Bickslow. "But you might need to convince her for that to work."  
"Gray, please be careful," Juvia whined as he came over to hug her.  
"Aren't I always," he said giving her a peck. "I'll be fine, just promise me that you will keep yourself safe."  
"If it means losing you, then no."  
"I had a feeling you'd say that."  
"Gray, let's go," said Lyon who was halfway up the ladder.  
Gray followed up quickly and closed the door. They used flashlights to make their way through the boxes and other items stored up there. They finally found the gruesome scene.  
"Mother of," awed Lyon.  
"That monster," growled Gray.  
"I'll start sprinkling the water. You know what to say?"  
"Yeah, I have my notes."  
Lyon began to sprinkle the holy water onto the table where the torturing took place and on the table with the torture tools. Gray was reciting specific prayers in Latin; regarding that the evil spirits that manifested themselves in this place be sent back to the depths of Hell. The house groaned and creaked; faint moaning and growling could be heard. The windows in the attic blew open and a hard wind blew inside.  
"I think they're mad," yelled Lyon.  
Down below, Lisanna was visibly reacting to all the sounds.  
"They're here! They don't like what they're doing up there!"  
"Calm down, Lisanna. Gray and Lyon know what to do," said Juvia trying to reassure her and herself.  
Gray continued to say prayers in Latin; going back and forth between saying prayers of protection and prayers of defiance to the evil spirits. Unfortunately, a sudden gust forced both Gray and Lyon back and hit the wall and land on the ground with a thud. Bickslow, Juvia and Lisanna instantly felt a sense of dread.  
"We gotta go," said Bickslow.  
"No! They need help! I'm going up there," cried Juvia as she went to open the door.  
"You can't! It's too dangerous," Bickslow cried out trying to stop her.  
"Gray and Lyon saved me! It's my turn to do the same; now you can help me get this door open and then get Lisanna out of here!"  
"No way! I'm goin' up there with you! Gray'll kill me if I let anything happen to you!"  
"Don't forget me! I'm helping too," said Lisanna as she went to the door as well.  
Bickslow just stared at her but her determined eyes forced whatever protests he had to be kept silent. He nodded to both of them and they began to bash the door open.

Back in the attic; Gray and Lyon tried to get up but a powerful force kept them from barely moving. The ominous presence they felt since the beginning manifested before them as merely a shadow.  
"You pathetic fools. Those childish words no longer affect me."  
"You," snarled Gray.  
"Good to see you, boy. Just as weak as ever. Both of you."  
"I dare you to say that to Ur," spat Lyon.  
"I am not afraid of that wench! To think she sent her weakest students to defeat me. Now, say my name."  
The two of them kept quiet; not wanting to play its game.  
"Say my name!"  
Gray used every bit of strength he had to stand up. He looked beyond furious.  
"Go to Hell you filth."  
The entity grabbed Gray by the neck, cutting off his air.  
"You first," it snarled.  
"GRAY!"  
The shadow knew that voice. It turned its head toward her.  
"Juvia; happy to see me again?"  
"Let him go now!"  
"You have no more power over me than they do. What could you do?"  
"I faced you once and won! I'll do it again for them!" Another shadow sped toward Juvia, but she was ready. "In the name of God, be gone!" She held up a crucifix and the shadow recoiled. Out of the corner of her eye, another shadow raced towards her. But she moved the crucifix to face it and it also recoiled. She turned to the bigger shadow who by this time let go of Gray. She wanted to go to Gray and help him as he gasped for air. She glared at it and readied the cross in her hand. "You will not haunt me anymore!"  
The shadow reached for her and she closed her eyes, feeling suddenly light on her feet and then the hard impact of the wall.  
"Juvia," cried Lyon.  
Juvia slowly raised herself up.  
"It will take more than that to bring me down! I'll send you back to where you came from!"  
"I'll drag you back with me!"  
The entity raced forward, but it stopped. Juvia looked to see Lisanna in front of her with a glare on her face.  
"You," cried the shadow.  
"Lisanna! Get out of the way," cried Juvia.  
"No! They're tired of being the victim! They want to fight! Julie, Anna! Take care of Greg and Michael! Helen and I will handle this monster!  
Meanwhile, Lyon crawled over to Gray to see how he was doing.  
"Gray! You ok?!"  
Gray could only cough his answer. Then, his eyes went wide as he saw two shadows loom behind Lyon.  
"Ly...on," he wheezed.  
Lyon turned just as the shadow reached for him but Juvia stood in front holding the cross. The shadows recoiled and two white forms held them off.  
"Gray," cried Juvia as she tended to him.  
"Gray! Finish the prayer," yelled Lyon.  
"I...can't. Throat...hurts...too much," he wheezed. "You...do it."  
"Letting me be the hero this time," he smirked.  
"Just...do it," snapped Gray as he gave Lyon the book.  
"Thy Holy Spirit I call upon thee to help save us from the evil that surrounds us..."

Meanwhile, Lisanna held back the entity with great strain; it wasn't happy.  
"You think you can defeat me?!"  
It knocked Lisanna back and she almost hit the wall if Bickslow hadn't caught her.  
"You're crazy, you know that," he yelled.  
"Thanks for saving me," she smiled.  
"Bickslow! Lisanna! Look out," yelled Juvia.  
They looked to see the shadow reaching for them, but was stopped again by another force.  
"Thanks Helen," said Lisanna.  
"You can't win," it screeched.  
"I beg to differ," Lisanna yelled back.  
"Open the gates and send forth the evil apparitions from this earth," Lyon cried.  
Suddenly, a strong force began to pull on the entity and the two other shadows.  
"I'm not going alone," cried the entity as it reached for Lisanna. It grabbed her arm and she was being dragged along.  
"HELP ME!"  
Bickslow dived for her and grabbed both of her hands. Lyon grabbed his waist followed by Gray and then Juvia.  
"Let her go," yelled Bickslow.  
"I'm slipping," cried Lisanna.  
"Just hang on!"  
"Please don't let me go!"  
"Not for anything!"  
They played tug of war; each side pulling as hard as they can. A white mist formed around Lisanna. It loosened the shadows hold on her and when she was free, everyone fell on top of one another. They looked to see the shadows being dragged through the walls and it disappeared. The white mist hovered near the group and it too disappeared.  
"They said thank you, for freeing them from the shadows," said Lisanna.  
"So, did we do it? Is it gone," asked Bickslow.  
"For now. Greg and Michael will get their dues but that entity will find a way back. It always does," said Gray.  
The following day, Gray recommend that the Strauss family move out of the house immediately. Even with the spirits gone, there was no guarantee that they wouldn't come back. Bickslow and Lisanna kept in touch and started dating long distance until Lisanna finished college.  
Lyon went back to Ur for more training while Gray and Juvia settled into their own lives. No one know what the next case will bring, but Gray and Bickslow and their team will be ready for it.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for Halloween last year on FF. Thought I'd see what kind of reaction I'd get from here


End file.
